love story
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice tiene una vida un poco trágica junto a sus hermanastras y su madrastra. Desde hace años espera conocer al amor verdadero y cuando lo conozca sabe que no lo dejara escapar. Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad C:
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Alice POV

Mi vida siempre fue complicada y nada de fácil, sobre todo desde que vivía junto a mis hermanastras, María y Netty y mi madrastra Lucy. Ellas eran muy malas con migo, desde que llegué a su casa cuando tenía quince me trataban horriblemente mal y me obligaban a limpiar la casa como si fuera su sirvienta.

Extrañaba mi antigua vida en Mississippi junto a mi madre quien me adoraba y me trataba siempre con cariño y ternura. Quería ver a mamá y abrazarla por última vez, pero eso no podría ser ya que ella murió cuando tenía trece años, por eso ahora vivo con mis hermanastras porque mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí, sin embargo, murió cuando yo tenía quince dejándome sola con las tres mujeres que me odiaban más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Más que nada quería cumplir los dieciocho años para que mi madrastra no tuviera poder sobre mí pero aún me faltaba un año para eso y tendría que soportar las humillaciones y los malos tratos por todo ese periodo de tiempo.

-¡Alice!-me llamó María entrando sin permiso a mi pequeña habitación-¿podrías dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar mi vestido azul, lo necesito para ir a la fiesta del instituto.

-No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo-respondí algo ofuscada-, si no te habías dado cuenta estoy estudiando y no tengo tiempo para buscar tus cosas.

-Sí, sí como digas-rodó los ojos y tomó mi cuaderno-Si no haces lo que digo le diré a mamá que me estás desobedeciendo y no podrás levántate en una semana de la paliza que te va a dar.

La miré con odio mientras me ponía de pie para buscar su famoso vestido. La verdad no me apetecía recibir una golpiza de parte de Lucy, era increíble que esa señora tuviera la mano tan dura como para dejarme moretones horribles en el cuerpo. Eso era lo más horrible, siempre me golpeaban por cualquier cosa y lo peor es que a nadie le importaba, para todos Lucy era una mujer buena y yo una joven rebelde que se merecía todo tipo de castigos.

Odiaba tanto mi vida, la verdad no conocía ni el amor ni la ternura y comenzaba a creer que nunca llegaría a ser feliz en mi patética vida.

**Esta historia se me ocurrió ayer, pero al momento de escribirla la cambie un poco y quedó como cenicienta pero bueno ahí veremos como progresa la historia. Estaba escribiendo mi bella muñequita de porcelana y ya estaba terminando el capitulo pero se me borró todo asi que me dio rabia tener que reescribir todo y me pasé a escribir esta idea. Espero que les guste y el primer capitulo será más largo c:**


	2. capitulo 1: primer encuentro

Alice POV

Mis días comenzaban a eso de las seis de la mañana, hora en la que tenía que levantarme para ducharme y prepararle el desayuno a las otras tres personas que vivían con migo. La verdad prefería desayunar en la cafetería del instituto o simplemente no hacerlo antes de soportar al mal humor de mi madrastra y las burlas de mis hermanastras. Casi Siempre me iba al instituto antes de que ellas despertaran para evitarme los problemas pero claro había veces en que mi suerte quería jugarme malas pasadas.

-Alice-me llamó mi adorada madrastra con un solo grito mientras bajaba las escaleras-¿ya has preparado el desayuno pequeña mal agradecida?

-Sí-respondí con más sumisión de la que me habría gustado-, está todo servido y tal como a usted le gusta.

-Más te vale-me gruñó mirándome con su acostumbrado odio-, ahora ¡lárgate y más te vale volver puntual!

Salí lo más rápido que pude de esa maldita casa y encendí mi reproductor de mp3 para despejarme con la música mientras caminaba hacia el instituto de Forks. Por supuesto que no iría con María y Netty al instituto en el carro, para ese caso prefería caminar y aprovechar de la paz que vivía lejos del hogar familiar.

Apenas puse un pie en el edificio vi el viejo auto de mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan, ella era la hija del jefe de la policía y una chica muy bella con su cabello castaño, su piel pálida y sus ojos color chocolate.

-Ali-me llamó abrazándome cuando llegó-¿cómo has estado?

-Podría ser peor-respondí mirando el suelo-, las brujas al parecer quieren ser más malas este año

-No entiendo por qué tienes que vivir con ellas-suspiró mi mejor amiga mientras veíamos llegar el auto último modelo de María-, es decir, es obvio que te tratan fatal en esa casa, el mundo debería darse cuenta que la viuda Brandon y sus dos hijas no son tan santas como parecen.

-Da igual-respondí ya amargada al recordar todo lo que había vivido en esa casa- siempre seré la huérfana mal agradecida y problemática que se aprovecha de la caridad de mi madrastra y vive a la sombra de sus hijas perfectas.

Eso era cierto, es decir, ver a María era como ver a la típica chica perfecta de las películas de adolescentes. Ella era la chica más guapa del instituto, capitana del equipo de porristas y según muchos la niña más simpática del pueblo. En cambio verme a mí era como ver a una muerta, siempre pálida, de aspecto demasiado frágil para mi gusto y cuyo único escape era escuchar música casi siempre depresiva y bailar ballet en la academia del pueblo. Bella muchas veces me había dicho que yo era más bonita que María pero la verdad creía que eso lo decía porque era mi amiga además siempre sería la hermana rara de la chica más que perfecta de Forks.

-¿Vas a inscribirte en ballet este año?-preguntó mi amiga mientras entrabamos a la clase de lengua.

-Lo dudo-respondí mordiéndome un poco el labio-, se supone que no puedo perder el tiempo porque tengo que trabajar en casa además no quiero que María me saque en cara el ballet a cada rato.

-Es injusto-exclamó Bella enojada-, yo no sé nada de ballet pero se ve que eres muy talentosa y no se vale que por tu hermanastra tengas que dejarlo todo.

A estas alturas de mi vida, eso me daba igual. Ya María había quebrado un millón de mis sueños, uno más, uno menos, no hacen la diferencia. Estaba totalmente resignada a vivir una vida de mierda en lo que cumplía dieciocho años y nada podría cambiar eso.

En ese momento entró el profesor y Bella partió a sentarse junto a Edward Cullen, mi primo, a decir verdad no entendía porque mi padre no dejó mi tutela a nombre de mis tíos, así me habría ahorrado un montón de lágrimas innecesarias y sufrimientos demasiado dolorosos como para ser recordados.

Como sea, entró el profesor acompañado del chico más hermoso que había visto en la vida, él era alto, de cabello rubio y ensortijado, de ojos azules como el cielo y con la sonrisa y las facciones más hermosas que había visto en la vida. Obviamente no era de por aquí, es decir, en Forks no se ven hombres tan lindos y gratis. Estaba perdida observando y por qué no babeando por el chico nuevo que no me di cuenta cuando fue que el profesor le dijo que se podía sentar a mi lado.

-Hola-me saludó él con un acento creo que del sur-, soy Jasper ¿y tú eres…?

-Alice-le sonreí tratando de sonar simpática.

Fue una presentación algo breve ya que pronto el profesor comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, Jasper y yo continuamos hablando entre susurros y gracias a eso descubrí que teníamos algunas cosas en común y que al parecer nos estábamos comenzando a llevar bien. Digo al parecer porque sé que apenas hable con María dejará de hablarme o se alejará apelando a que tenemos intereses diferentes.

Cuando sonó el timbre del recreo me levanté casi de inmediato para arreglar mis cosas y salir con Bella y mi primo del salón pero al dar un vistazo me di cuenta de que mi mejor amiga me había abandonado a mi suerte.

-¿Te importa si es que te acompaño?-preguntó Jasper mientras llamaba mi atención tocándome un hombro-no he conocido a mucha gente hoy y me parece que tú eres muy simpática

Le sonreí y creo que hasta me ruboricé en respuesta para luego comenzar a caminar por los pasillos del instituto. Mientras caminábamos y conversábamos, María se nos puso al frente acompañada de su grupo de amigas y su hermana Netty.

-Hola-saludó dirigiéndose a Jasper y batiendo las pestañas coquetamente-¿te importaría si me llevo a Alice un momento? Es que necesito hablar con mi hermanita.

-Claro que no-contestó él sonriéndome en respuesta.

-¿Quién es el?-preguntó María abrazándome con fuerza como si realmente me quisiera -, es lindo y me gusta ¿desde cuándo tú tienes amigos tan guapos?

-Ese no es tu problema-le contesté algo enfadada- además Jasper no es mi amigo es solo un compañero de clase.

-Asi que Jasper-dijo mi hermana mirándome de forma amenazante- Bueno ahora tienes una nueva regla piojosa, no te quiero ver cerca de lo que será mío en lo que te queda de tu patética y estúpida vida. Créeme que si te veo con él haré que mamá no solo te golpee con el cinturón ¿de acuerdo?


	3. mal día

Alice POV

El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad pese a la amenaza de María, la verdad decidí darle poca importancia ya que aunque Jasper fuera simpático y me cayera muy bien no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para entablar una profunda relación de amistad.

Durante el almuerzo me senté un rato para hablar con mis primos, Edward y Emmett, eran chicos muy simpáticos y los quería como si fuesen mis hermanos. Casi siempre que podía y mi madrastra me daba permiso iba a visitarlos a ellos y a mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen quienes me querían y cuidaban como si fuese su verdadera hija.

-Alice-me llamó Edward con seriedad- ¿cómo van las cosas con tu tutora?

-Bien-mentí con una sonrisa, para mi bastante creíble mientras bajaba la vista para no romper a llorar como una tonta-, es decir, no nos queremos pero por lo menos nos toleramos un poco.

-¿Te sigue golpeando?-preguntó esta vez Emmett, siguiéndole el rollo a su hermano-y por favor quiero que nos digas la verdad.

-No, ya no-contesté con un hilo de voz antes de comenzar a llorar y hundir mi rostro en mis brazos. Más que nada era la presión que aun sentía en el pecho y las ganas de desahogarme con alguien- ¡No puedo soportarlo!-sollocé tratando de no llamar tanto la atención-, ¡todo es tan horrible! No hay día en el que no piense en fugarme de la casa pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo a donde ir y que aunque lo quiera no puedo desafiar a Lucy ni a María porque les tengo miedo.

-Si tienes donde ir-me susurró Edward abrazándome-, sabes que nosotros te acogeremos y te ayudaremos en lo que sea pero primero tienes que ser mayor de edad a no ser que quieras emanciparte.

-Nunca me conceden la emancipación –refunfuñé limpiando mis lágrimas-, siempre dicen que Lucy es buena y todas las pruebas que presento desaparecen mágicamente.

Fui a mi siguiente clase que para mí desgracia era algebra y, para mi muy mala suerte ya estaba llegando tarde además de que el profesor tenía una cierta aversión hacia mí por lo lento que aprendía.

-Señorita Brandon-suspiró el profesor mientras ingresaba a la sala ganándome la mirada reprobatoria de todos los alumnos-¿Cuándo va a ser el día que llegue puntual a mi clase?

-Lo siento-me excuse con voz lastimera-, pero es que tuve un pequeño problema con mis primos en la cafetería.

-Siempre la misma excusa-me recriminó ese hombre regordete y entrado en años-, usted debería aprenderle a su hermana María o Netty, ellas siempre llegan puntuales a mis clases y no tienen tantos problemas.

Eso era lo que más odiaba entre muchas otras cosas, que siempre me compararan con mis perfectas y guapas hermanastras. La verdad estaba harta de ser yo la mala del cuento, la bruja y la chica problemática y rara, aunque, a decir verdad fui la "mala" desde incluso antes de nacer. La historia se remonta a cuando mi papá estaba casado con Lucy hace casi 18 años y ella esperaba a María cuando él tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios a la hermosa ciudad de Mississippi. Allí conoció a la modelo Arriane Johnson, mejor conocida como mi madre, y bueno el resto es fácil de suponer: soy la hija de un amorío breve y fugaz y que por un error de mi madre ahora tengo que pagar la venganza de tres mujeres que me odian con su vida.

El maldito profesor después de prácticamente restregarme que soy una problemática y no soy como debería ser una chica Brandon me permitió sentarme en mi lugar de siempre. Creo que este era el día de mi más mala suerte ya que Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado, no es que no quisiera hablar con él pero simplemente no quería arriesgarme a otra pelea con mi horrible familia.

-Hola-me saludó él con una sonrisa un tanto deslumbrante-, ¿cómo ha ido tu día?

-Hola-saludé sonriendo y cubriendo a la perfección mi verdadero estado de ánimo-, bien he estado bien hasta que al profesor se le ocurrió compararme con mi tierna hermanita.

-Creo que me toca biología con ella-respondió él riendo ante mi ironía-, es una chica muy simpática y se nota que te quiere mucho.

Lo miré con una expresión llena de incredulidad mientras negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Jasper era otro más que cayó bajo las redes y el encanto de María. Me quedé en silencio toda la clase a la vez que trataba de poner atención y no pensar en las palabras del chico que estaba a mi lado, comparadas con las cosas que yo vivía.

-Muy bien-dijo el profesor paseándose por nuestros escritorios-, voy a entregar el examen de la semana pasada. Empezaremos desde abajo: Müller 49 %, Brandon Alice 52% apenas un aprobado y es más que insuficiente para que apruebes el año.

El profesor me entregó mi examen y siguió entregando los demás. Sentía una horrible desilusión, esperaba como mínimo un 90%, es más el 52% ni si quiera se traducía a un aprobado ni si quiera lo era. Estaba muerta si es que Lucy descubría que había bajado mi promedio.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Jasper al ver que mi rostro no era el más alegre-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Estoy bien-mentí-, no te preocupes

-Vale-respondió no muy convencido-¿qué haces después de clases?

-Voy a la academia de artes en Seattle-dije con una sonrisa-, quiero ver si consigo una beca aparte de llenar los formularios para reingresar

-¿Por qué te saliste?-preguntó mientras trataba de ayudarme a resolver un ejercicio

-Porque mi madrastra no quería que perdiera el tiempo bailando ballet-respondí tratando de evadir la traumática experiencia de esquinzarme el pie derecho producto de una caída para nada accidental desde la cima de las escaleras-, además de que no tenemos una muy buena relación.

-¿Te importa si es que te acompaño a la academia?-preguntó con algo de timidez-, también tengo que ir allí porque comenzaré a dar clases de guitarra para niños por lo que tengo que ultimar uno que otro detalle.

-Claro-respondí sonriendo y sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias que esto podría traerme en el futuro.


	4. la academia

Jasper POV

Decidí llevar a Alice a la academia porque parecía una chica muy dulce y simpática además de que tenía que pasar por allí a ver lo de las clases de guitarra y a recoger a mi hermana Rosalie que estaba inscrita en un taller de danza moderna.

Mientras salíamos del instituto me fijé que Alice se había puesto tensa al ver a su media hermana, María, había oído que esas chicas tenían una mala relación entre ellas y que la joven que iba a mi lado era la principal culpable de que eso fuera así, sin embargo, Alice por lo poco que la conocía era una joven muy dulce y tierna, me parecía imposible que fuera conflictiva y problemática como la habían tachado los otros chicos del instituto.

Noté que ella iba temblando antes de subirse al auto, le tomé la mano para darle un poco más de confianza aunque a decir verdad no sabía que era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, sin embargo, noté que se relajó casi instantáneamente apenas entró en mi auto.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté a la vez que empezaba a conducir hacia la academia.

-Claro que sí-me sonrió ella iluminando todo a su paso con ese sencillo gesto.

Fuimos conversando y riendo todo el camino. Debo de reconocer que ella era la chica más simpática que había conocido en toda la vida, sin embargo, había algo en ella que denotaba una tristeza y una melancolía increíble además de que sin quererlo había notado unas marcas de golpes en su antebrazo izquierdo. No me atrevía a preguntarle quien le había hecho eso porque sabía de antemano que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente y porque era un tema complicado de tratar.

Cuando entramos a la academia Alice pidió un formulario para inscribirse en ballet después del instituto. Mientras ella llenaba los documentos necesarios yo buscaba el salón de ensayos número 3. Desistí después de un rato al darme cuenta de que estaba más que perdido. Regresé a la recepción y pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que Alice me diera las indicaciones.

-¿Sabes dónde está el salón de ensayo numero 3?-le pregunté mientras ella guardaba los papeles en su bolso.

-Sí, sígueme-dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego tomar mi mano y comenzar a correr por el interior del gran edificio.

El salón estaba en el primer piso y era una habitación bastante amplia con espejos en las paredes, sillas, un gran equipo de música y algunas sillas.

-Dijiste que bailabas ballet-dije llamando la atención de la joven y hermosa chica que tenía al frente- ¿puedo verte bailar?

-No soy muy buena-se excusó ella sonriente y mirándome de reojo-, además tendría que cambiarme de ropa y tendrías que esperarme

-No importa-respondí sentándome en una de las sillas-, tengo bastante tiempo para esperarte así que no hay prisas.

M e sonrió por última vez antes de tomar su bolso e irse supongo yo a los camerinos. Mientras la esperaba comenzaba a pensar en lo increíblemente cómodo que me sentía a su lado y en que tal vez en un futuro algo distante podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

Cuando ella regresó tenía puesto un buzo bastante ceñido al cuerpo y traía en sus manos blancas un Cd que colocó rápidamente en el equipo de música para luego ponerse en la posición inicial de su baile. A los pocos minutos comenzó a sonar la canción La Mirada de D' Paso, una canción realmente bella que se amoldaba a la perfección a los finos y precisos movimientos que Alice realizaba al bailar. Realmente era una gran bailarina y estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser famosa si es que se lo proponía.

-Bailas muy bien-le comenté después de que hubiera terminado-, además hiciste una buena elección con la canción, es realmente bella.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó realmente sorprendida mientras se sentaba a mi lado-, pensé que era la única que escuchaba música un tanto triste.

-Bueno fue una de las primeras canciones que saqué en guitarra-reconocí mirándola a sus verdes ojos-, además de que es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando hasta que ella me pidió que la llevara de regreso a su casa porque según ella era bastante tarde y no podía retrasarse si es que no quería tener problemas con su madrastra.

Esta vez no íbamos solos, si no que nos acompañaba mi hermana Rosalie quien casi de inmediato se hiso muy amiga de Alice ya que no dejaron de hablar ni un solo minuto de lo que duró el viaje.

-Déjame aquí-pidió Alice cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa.

-Pero si falta una cuadra-reclamó Rosalie con justa razón-, además Jasper te puede dejar en la puerta de tu casa por eso no hay problemas.

-Es que no quiero tener problemas con mi madrastra-respondió Alice bajando un poco la mirada a sus manos-, es algo estricta y se enojaría si me ve llegar con alguien si es que ya no lo sabe.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu madrastra?-preguntó Rose haciendo que Alice asintiera después de un rato-, créeme que te entendemos. Nuestros padres son divorciados, vivimos solo con mamá ya que papá rehízo su vida y hablamos bastante poco con él.

-Lo mío es un poco más complicado-respondió ella frunciendo un poco el ceño-, digamos que mi vida comenzó a ser triste y un infierno desde que se murieron mis padres.

-¿Te pega?-preguntó Rose otra vez con una asertividad abrumadora, ya que Alice la miró increíblemente sorprendida mientras abría un poco la boca para responder algo y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos-, no hace falta que respondas ya lo has dejado bastante claro.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Alice conteniendo las lágrimas que inevitablemente delataban la verdad-, gracias por todo, espero que estén bien.

No me marché de esa pequeña calle hasta que no vi que Alice entraba sana y salva a su casa. Estaba algo sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien tuviera el valor para torturar y golpear a una chica tan tierna y dulce como lo era Alice, ahora entendía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando había visto a su media hermana y por qué tenía marcas de golpes en sus brazos. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada pero lo único que se me ocurría era encontrar una forma para poder ayudarla.

**Hola c: , perdón por no haber hecho acto de presencia ayer pero es que estaba algo cansada porque estoy tomando unas pastillas que me dejan algo embotada. Pero bueno espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy c: trataré de actualizar pronto y si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo**

**Reviews n.n**

**-solavila72: Hola c:, perdón por no haber respondido ayer pero en fin al parecer Jasper reaccionó bastante bien ante los coqueteos de María pero veremos si pasa lo mismo ahora que sabe que Alice sufre en su casa. Gracias ´por leer y espero que te encuentres bien ;)**


	5. depresion

Alice POV

Prefería no pensar en el infierno que viví cuando llegué a casa después de haber ido a la academia con Jasper. La verdad había sobrevivido a los golpes de Lucy, los insultos de María y la indiferencia de Netty como siempre lo hacía, no podía decir que por haber desobedecido una amenaza de mi hermana todo era peor que antes porque la verdad, todo era igual que antes.

Después de haber soportado mi castigo subí a mi cuarto y revisé mi espalda que ya comenzaba a escocerme por el horrible dolor. Fruncí el ceño al ver las marcas al rojo vivo de mi sangre y que tardarían un poco de tiempo en cicatrizar y cubrirse por piel nueva. Sabía que tenía que desinfectarlas pero eso dolería el doble que ahora por lo que me limité a ponerme el piyama cuya tela fría refrescó un poco mi adolorido cuerpo.

Hice mi tarea para luego escuchar las tristes y hermosas canciones de Christina Perri que me sirvieron para relajarme y alejarme de todas las emociones vividas durante el día. La verdad sentía un poco de miedo a enfrentarme a Jasper y su mirada interrogante al día siguiente. No sabía porque Rose me había sonsacado la verdad en tan poco tiempo, cada vez que los profesores y psicólogos del colegio me preguntaban si tenía problemas con mi familia yo negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa falsa se posaba en mis labios para confirmar mis palabras y movimientos. No entendía porque ahora no podía mentirle a Rosalie o a Jasper.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como todos los días pero esta vez sentía el dolor de los golpes más fuerte que antes. Me hubiera encantado quedarme en mi camita y dormirme tal vez para siempre pero sabía que tenía que levantarme y comenzar a hacer las cosas de la casa antes de que las brujas se levantaran y comenzaran los regaños.

Hice todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para esa mañana y tomé mi celular para escuchar un poco de música. Mi celular y casi todo lo que fueran aparatos reproductores o tecnología me lo había comprado a escondidas ya que Lucy jamás me dejaría tener un medio de comunicación con el exterior. Desde los quince vivía recluida en una jaula que desde los ojos de los demás es perfecta pero que desde mi perspectiva es el infierno en la tierra.

Cuando llegué al instituto no había casi nadie en el estacionamiento por lo que decidí ir al baño y me encerré en una de las puertas. Sé que puede sonar ridículo pero a veces cuando estaba demasiado triste como ahora me hacía sentir mejor. Saqué el pequeño cortante que tenía en mi mochila y comencé a trazar finas líneas en mi muñeca, sabía que era patético dañarme después de que mi madrastra me hubiera golpeado pero prefería esto a tener que llorar todas las noches. No me cortaba en mi casa porque era demasiado obvio en cambio en el instituto podía hacerlo y nadie se daba cuenta. Solo Bella sabía que me cortaba pero en el fondo nadie me entendía, es decir, sabía que estaba mal y que no debería de hacerlo, sin embargo, nadie entiende las razones y el por qué lo hago. Si el instituto se enterara quedaría como una enferma o una loca y no quería pasar por eso.

Pensé que mi estadía en el baño podría pasar desapercibida pero apenas abrí la puerta Bella me esperaba con el ceño fruncido y el enojo en el rostro.

-No me digas-suspiró mirándome con pesar-¿qué pasó?

-Nada-respondí limpiándome una lagrima traicionera de la cara-simplemente que ya no quiero llorar por los rincones y prefiero hacer esto.

Bella me abrazó provocando un ligero estremecimiento producto del dolor. Ella era casi la única que podría llegar a entenderme además éramos las mejores amigas desde que yo llegué a Forks así que la confianza que sentía hacia ella era única.

-Bella-la llamé antes de que entráramos a clases-, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Si mis primos o mi tía se llegaran a enterar me llevarían a un psicólogo y de verdad que no estoy loca.

-No te preocupes-me sonrió ella con cariño-, nadie se enterará y por supuesto que no estás loca simplemente piensas diferente al resto y eso es bueno.

Entramos juntas a clase y para mi extraña suerte tuve que sentarme junto a Jasper ya que mi mejor amiga prefirió sentarse junto a mi primo. No quería hablar con él, no después de que sabía o sospechaba lo que estaba viviendo en mi casa además nos conocíamos hace poco y no sabía si es que en un futuro utilizara esa información para dañarme.

-Hola Alice-me saludó con una sonrisa sincera en la cara-¿cómo estás?

-Hola-le sonreí tratando de disimular lo mal que estaba-bien ¿y tú?

-Algo preocupado-respondió mirándome con el ceño fruncido-, me preocupa que lo que haya deducido Rosalie sea verdad.

Baje la mirada y reprimí el impulso de ponerme a llorar. Se suponía que debía de ser fuerte y no derrumbarme delante de cualquier extraño que tuviera una linda sonrisa y me tratara con amabilidad.

Continuamos la clase con normalidad hasta que se me ocurrió la muy brillante idea de remangarme un poco mi jersey dejando a la vista las marcas que me había hecho durante la mañana. Cerré mis ojos implorando porque Jasper no se diera cuenta pero era inútil ya que él no era precisamente ciego.

-Alice-me miró con algo de miedo y preocupación en sus hermosos ojos-¿quién te hiso eso?

-Nadie-respondí bajando con brusquedad mi manga-, es decir, no importa tampoco es que me moleste el dolor.

-¿Te los hiciste tú misma?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos provocando que me perdiera ligeramente en su mirada- No entiendo ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Eso no es tu problema-contesté llena de ofuscación y desviando mi mirada a lo que explicaba el profesor.

Pensé que había dado por zanjado el tema pero al parecer Jasper no ya que cuando fue la hora del recreo me tomó con fuerza de la mano, y prácticamente me arrastró por el instituto pese a que yo trataba de zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

-¡Oye!-le reclamé gimiendo un poco-me estás lastimando ¡suéltame!

-Te voy a soltar siempre y cuando me digas la verdad-me respondió enarcando una ceja y aliviando un poco la presión en mi mano-¿por qué te cortas?

-Simple-respondí con una sonrisa llena de amargura-. Porque antes lloraba todas las noches cuando me golpeaban y prefiero cortarme a andar llorando escondida por los rincones y que María me llame rata por eso. No me digas que está mal porque lo sé y no digas que me entiendes porque tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que vivo en mi casa.

-Tienes razón-reconoció mientras me invitaba a que nos sentáramos en una banca-, no sé qué es lo que vives y los problemas que tienes en tu casa pero no creo que este bien que te cortes en vez de llorar y por lo que se ve lo hiciste esta mañana.

-Sí-baje la mirada algo avergonzada-, pero ¿por qué me aconsejas y te preocupas por mí? No sé qué hice para merecer tanta ¿solidaridad?

-No es solidaridad-dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba por sobre los hombros-, es porque me caes bien y me preocupo por ti además de que confió en ti como supongo que tu confías en mí.

-Sí, si confío en ti-respondí acomodándome a su abrazo-. ¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

-Por supuesto que no

-Gracias-dije sonriendo ahora un poco más contenta que antes-, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

La verdad es que aunque tratara de no darle importancia a los problemas que había en mi vida había veces en que colapsaba y simplemente caía en una crisis depresiva. Era en esos momentos en que me cortaba y veía como mi pequeña luz de esperanza se apagaba. No es que cada vez que tuviera problemas buscara un cuchillo y me pusiera a herirme como si el mundo no existiera. Tal vez crean que estoy loca y puede que sea así pero todos buscamos un modo de desahogarnos aunque sea un poco.

-¿Vas a ir a la academia? – me preguntó Jasper mientras me acompañaba a mi próxima clase.

-No lo sé-respondí algo triste-, es que me duele un poco la espalda y prefiero pasar al hospital donde trabaja mi tío para que me revise además que así puedo recibir dulces por ser una niña buena cuando visita al doctor.

-Bueno-murmuró él sonriéndome con cariño-entonces si te sientes mejor mañana nos vamos juntos ¿te parece?

-No sé si sea lo más correcto-suspiré con algo de tristeza-, no quiero tener problemas con María. Puede ser que no se vea como una chica ruda pero es bastante violenta cuando se enoja o le quitan algo que quiere.

Le había contado a Jasper lo de la amenaza de María y que por eso me habían golpeado ayer al llegar a casa. En respuesta él me apuntó el número de su celular para que lo llamara si es que necesitaba ayuda o me sentía triste y quería hablar con alguien. Me dijo que podía confiar en él siempre y que no dudara si es que quería conversar con él ya que iba a estar disponible las 24 horas si es que lo necesitaba.

-Aun no entiendo porque tú hermana te amenazó-refunfuñó frunciendo un poco el ceño-. La conozco incluso menos que a ti, solamente hablé con ella menos de cinco minutos en los que me dijo que te quería y se preocupaba por ti porque eras su hermanita. Creo que es una gran mentirosa.

-Tiene a todo el pueblo comiendo de su mano-suspiré recordando todas las cosas malas que se decían de mí y las cosas buenas que María hacía por la comunidad-. Bueno para serte sincera creo que estás en la lista de futuras conquistas de mi hermanita por lo que yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó algo preocupado y con cierto temor en la voz-¿crees que podría secuestrarme y abusar de mí?

-No creo que María sea delincuente-contesté riendo-, simplemente le gustas aunque sea raro.

Seguimos caminando mientras él me hablaba de su vida y cada vez nos hacíamos más amigos.

**Estoy cansadita asi que solo contestare el review xd. Perdon pero es que de verdad tengo muuucho sueño y si quieren dejar algo escríbanlo en los reviews.**

**Review n.n**

**-solavila72: Hola c: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Me alegra de que te guste este fic y mis historias n.n y muchas gracias por leerme. Esta historia igual es triste y es bueno que Alice encuentre a alguien que la quiera pero tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que logren superar los problemas si es que los superan xd. Me dio sueñito sddsadsdss espero leerte pronto y que estes bien. Saludos, isa c:**


	6. inicio

Jasper POV

Había pasado el tiempo y las cosas seguían una extraña normalidad, no había vuelto a ver ni saber si es que Alice seguía cortándose pero su relación con su familia aún era tensa y conflictiva. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que vivía en su casa, es decir, las miradas de María que estaban llenas de odio lo decían todo.

Alice y yo seguíamos siendo amigos e íbamos todos los días juntos a la academia pero sabía que algo dentro de mí estaba cambiando, ya no sentía el cariño que se le tiene a una amiga sino que sentía que la quería de un modo tierno y especial. Sabía que podía estar enamorándome de ella ya que no dejaba de pensarla ni de soñar en que podríamos tener un futuro juntos.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar mis sentimientos, pero no sabía muy bien cómo empezar ya que no tenía la certeza de que Alice sintiera lo mismo por mí ya que solamente hasta este punto éramos amigos. Si bien sentía que ella me quería no podía decir que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro porque la verdad lo único que quería en esta vida era que ella alcanzara la felicidad.

También sabía que ese último objetivo era más que difícil ya que María no se quedaría tranquila si es que se enteraba de lo que yo sentía por su hermana, se notaba o por lo menos yo creía que ella era una chica obsesiva y que perseguía sus objetivos hasta conseguirlos y eso no dejaba de preocuparme un poco.

El día en el que había decidido hablar con Alice no nos habíamos visto demasiado ya que ella nadaba bastante preocupada por una gala de ballet que iba a organizar la academia y en la que quería participar si es que Lucy la dejaba. Tuve que esperar a la hora de salida para verla con Bella y Edward hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de este último.

-Alice-la llamé cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para hacerme oír-, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo llevarte a casa?

-No lo sé-me respondió con voz algo monótona y aburrida-, no quiero tener problemas con mi madrastra ni con María.

-No te preocupes-dije tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto-, te dejaré en la esquina de tu casa para que no tengas problemas.

-Bella-llamó a su mejor amiga quien se había distraído conversando con Edward-¿vienes con nosotros?

-No, lo siento-se excusó ella sonriendo y mirándome como adivinando lo que iba a pasar a continuación-. No voy a mi casa, Edward me invitó a almorzar así que hablamos luego ¿vale?

Alice observó cómo su amiga y su primo se iban a la casa de este último y me miró con una mezcla de falso enojo y resignación. Se subió a mi auto refunfuñando y reclamando porque tal vez la regañarían apenas llegara a su casa. Mientras realizábamos el corto viaje le pregunté si podíamos detenernos en una pequeña y hermosa plaza que había por ahí cerca.

-No entiendo porque no puedes decirme lo que quieres decirme en el instituto-reclamó frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de estacionar el auto-, después de todo somos amigos.

-Es cierto pero no quiero que todo el mundo escuche lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia una de las bancas que allí había. Estaba muy nervioso porque de verdad que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar una declaración amorosa. Si bien había tenido novias antes no sentí por ninguna lo que siento hoy por Alice, es mucho más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes y estaba seguro de que podría durar para siempre.

-Bien-comencé a la vez que tomaba una de sus perfectas manos y jugueteaba con sus dedos-, quería decirte que creo que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con algo de alarma en la voz- ¿María te dijo algo?

-No, nada de eso-respondí mirándola a los ojos para asegurarme de que se tranquilizara-. Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo por ti. No es que te haya dejado de querer si no que te quiero más que antes. No sé si esto que siento sea amor pero creo que se le asemeja bastante.

-Yo tampoco sé si lo que siento por ti sea amor-dijo mirándome con lágrimas en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos-, pero quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y cada vez que te miro a los ojos siento que algo extraño y nuevo crece en mi interior.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia-comenté distraídamente mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar.

-Claro que me gustaría ser tu novia-me dijo sonriendo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que eran producto de la emoción del momento.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y tomé su rostro delicadamente entre mis manos. Quería besarla más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y vi en sus ojos la súplica porque lo hiciera. Me acerque lentamente a ella, la vi cerrar sus bellos ojos mientras esperaba el beso que llegó unos pocos segundos después. Sus labios eran la cosa más dulce que había probado en la vida, eran suaves, tiernos e increíblemente adictivos. No quería separarme de ella y si antes no estaba seguro ahora estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo que sentía por ella era amor, además de que quería sacarla del infierno que vivía en su casa. Estaba completamente decidido a hacerla feliz aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

María POV

Odiaba a Alice con toda mi alma, no podía quererla ni aunque lo tratara. Ella para mí no era mi hermana ya que desde siempre la vi como la asesina de mi familia.

Cuando supe que tendría que vivir con migo en mi casa pensé que me moriría. No podía creer que mi papá nos hiciera esto a mi hermana y a mi madre, es decir, toleramos por mucho tiempo que tuviera una amante y una hija en Mississippi pero eso no se comparaba a nada con tener a esa niña en mi casa.

Durante años la humillamos y la hicimos pagar con creces el pecado de la perra de su madre. Siempre la odié y esos sentimientos no cambiarían nunca.

Todo empeoró cuando Jasper llegó al pueblo, estaba segura de que él sería mío ya que yo soy muchísimo más linda y mejor que la tonta de Alice, aunque actualmente Jasper la prefiere a ella.

Ese día me había ido en mi auto último modelo del instituto y mientras pasábamos por la pequeña y hermosa placita que había cerca de mi casa vi la peor escena que mis bellos ojos podrían haber visto: Alice y Jasper estaban besándose como si fueran amantes enamorados.

Miré la escena con furia y me prometí a mí misma impedir esa relación a cualquier precio. Jasper sería mío o no sería de nadie, eso lo juro.

**Lamento lo mal y raro que quedó este capitulo pero he querido avanzarlo porque el cargador de mi computador esta muriendo y cuando ya no cargue no se cuando podre actuaizar de nuevo u.u. Espero que estén bien y si quieren dejarme un review pueden hacerlo**


	7. nota de la autora

nota de la autora : tengo malas noticias que no afectan solamente a un fic sino que a todos. Como algunas personas sabran el cargador de mi computador se murió y no tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo. Lo peor es que no podré actualizar los fics hasta que no compre uno nuevo y eso es lo que me pone mas triste. De verdad que quería seguir actualizando pero sin un computador se me hace dificil. Espero que lo entiendan y me perdonen u.u. Trataré de subir algo en "en nombre del amor" pero no puedo prometer nada. Si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden dejarme reviews o hablar por los PM o por face. Espero poder actualizar pronto porque de verdad si no lo hago morire de la pena u.u

Se despide con amor y cariño y con muchos besos y abrazos psicologicos y psicóticos, Isa


End file.
